You Belong With Me
by cantstopifevnifiwanted
Summary: You Belong With me song/story fanfic... not standard one shot! has depth! huzzah! ExB second fanfic! go easy! need constuctive cristism! plz read and review!: rated T for saftey :
1. How it is

**You Belong With Me**

**(A/N) hey guys so i kind of just got bored and decided to do a you belong with me story, it's new years and im really bored so i hope you enjoy the first chapter, i dislike the one shots of these stories because peraonlly i like to go into detail. Okay, rambling on, sorry! ahha! Unfortuantly i do not own any of these characters or anything, they all belong to that darn lucky stephanie meyer she is amazing though... okay enough of rambling. ENJOY:)**

BEEP BEEP BEEP. I angrily tapped my alarm clock as it reminded me that it was another day. I lazily got out of bed, and believe me even that took a lot of effort. I was still half asleep as I shuffled into the shower. The hot water drenched down on me and it woke me up instantly that's where my day began, like it always did.

I speedily took my shower and got out, letting the cold air wash through me. I ran back into my room running to my closet. I took a quick look outside; it was time to start wearing warmer clothes as winter approached in Forks. I pulled out some jeans and a plain white long tee shirt. I never really cared for detail when it came to fashion. I mean, don't get me wrong, I wasn't going to go to school dressed badly, like a hick or anything. It's just as long as I was dressed okay or normal I was fine. I brushed my teeth quickly and ran down stairs to get a granola bar, which I proudly demolished in three bites. I ran out the door only to be quickly stopped by a patch of ice.

Ouch. That was a hard landing. I quickly got up and got into the warmness of my truck. My name was Bella Swan and I was heading off to another day of Forks High school.

My dad Charlie was the town's chief police so he was always gone considering they only had three people on the force for the town. My mom, she was gone, not like dead gone, but gone. She left my dad and me so I never really cared much about her as much after that. I drove to Forks high, which only about five minutes was away considering the smallness of the town. I had moved to Forks in 3rd grade that was right after my mom left and my dad didn't want to live in Phoenix anymore, he didn't want any reminders. So he moved back to his hometown, the place where he really wanted to live all those years.

At first, being honest here, I hated Forks. Not just hated, I despised Forks. I missed the hotness of Arizona, and personally I did not like how small Forks was. But then things started to change when I first met the Cullens and the Hales.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_**It was my first day at Forks elementary, I was scared, nervous, and didn't want to be there. I walked through the doors of the small school with my dad at hand. We walked to Mrs. Anderson's room. She was the 3**__**rd**__** grade teacher I was assigned to. **_

_**"Well Bella, this is it. Have fun sweetie okay?" his face was worried; he knew I didn't like meeting new people, I was so awkward. I nodded my head as well as I could without bursting into tears. He gave me a big bear hug before leaving with one last goodbye. I turned to the pretty teacher. **_

_**"Well hello Isabella, I'm Mrs. Anderson" she smiled. **_

_**"Just Bella" I murmured, my eyes wide. Mrs. Anderson laughed, her brown curls bounced and her eyes were bright. "Okay, Bella" she said. She treated me with respect and I liked that. "Well, why don't you take a seat over by Edward?" I slowly nodded my head and walked with my brand new Barbie back pack in hand. My dad forced me into a pink corduroy jumper for the first day. I slid into my desk shyly as I situated myself, pulling out my pencil bag. **_

_**"Hi! I'm Edward" I turned to see a boy with a mess of a hair. He was in a white polo and dress pants. He looked rather formal for 3**__**rd**__** grade, then again, look what I was wearing. "Hi" I said shyly and scared. He brightly smiled. "Want to see something cool!?" he asked. I shrugged and slightly smiled. He looked around for a second and then reached into his desk to grab something. He opened his hand and revealed a tiny little frog! I gasped in delight. But before anything else happened the frog jumped out of Edward's hand. It leaped towards the girl in the next row who screamed in horror as it gracefully landed on top of her head. Edward and I both snickered into our hands. We watched as it caused commotion throughout the class as it jumped and caused mayhem on every possible source. This was a twenty minute process until the teacher finally called in the janitor and he caught it and brought it outside. "Does anyone know how that frog got in here" the beautiful teacher looked very flustered. Everyone shrugged and she gave up, she knew she wasn't going to get an answer. "Okay, I'll let it slide, but if this happens again there will be consequences for the whole class alright?" the class murmured their agreements. **_

_**Edward and I turned to each other quietly laughing uncontrollably. We zoomed through our classes and then it was time to go out for recess. **_

_**Edward and I walked to the playground where we approached a group of kids. "Hey guys, this is Bella! Bella, that's Alice" he pointed to a small little girl with black spiky hair dressed head to toe in pink. "And this is Emmet, my brother and sister" Edward pointed to a big kid with curly hair and big dimples, he was smiling widely. "And these are our best friends in the whole wide universe, Rosalie and Jasper" He pointed towards what I assumed were identical twins. They were both pretty in their own way. "Hello!" I smiled all my shyness disappearing. We talked for a while but the other 3**__**rd**__** grade class was called in so it was just Mrs. Anderson's class outside. **_

_**Edward suddenly grabbed my hand and dragged me into a patch of evergreen trees. "Wanna do a promise?" I didn't really know what he meant but nodded my head yes. "Let's promise that we will stay best friends forever" he smiled crookedly. I smiled and nodded my head again. "But how are we going to do make sure we do that" I asked. He came to a dilemma. "Oh! My mom said you can seal every promise with a kiss!" he said. I giggled and blushed. "Okay" I said. Edward and I stepped towards each other. We moved towards each other and our lips touched. I t was a quick peck, nothing else. But after that day Edward and I were inseparable, same with his siblings and the Hales. **_

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

After that day we had become an unstoppable group. Of course some things had changed. Like for instance, Jasper and Alice were now a thing, as well as Rosalie and Emmet. It kind of left Edward and me in awkward position at first, especially when we would all hang out and it became a make out session. What Edward never knew is that I was unconditionally and irrevocably in love with him. I had been ever since he kissed me back in grade 3. I wanted to eventually tell him, but I was scared. I didn't compare to him at all. He was the soccer, football, and basketball caption. He was incredibly gorgeous, and I was just there. I pulled into the small, crowded parking lot. I got out just a cold gust of wind blew on my face. I waited by the truck, a normal morning ritual, as a recently acquired new black Volvo and a yellow 911 turbo. The Cullens and the Hales were basically loaded in simple words. I mean I wasn't dirt poor, but I wasn't super rich. My dad and I were middle class and we were both fine with it.

"Hey Bella!" Alice ran up to me and gave me a hug. Alice was a super girly girl and didn't exactly approve of how I dressed; I was pretty sure she knew I was in love with Edward. I hugged her back. "We're having a sleepover tonight, okay?" she asked. I nodded my head; there was no arguing with Alice. "We're playing truth or dare" she winked. My eyes grew wide and my jaw dropped, she walked past me before I could say anything objecting to it.

Edward stepped out of the car and I smiled subconsciously. He smiled to me. "Hey Bella" he smiled. "Hey" I said and waited for him to catch up as we started walking towards school. "So I'm guessing your coming to sleepover tonight" he asked with a smile. I hit him playfully. "That's not fair!" I said. "What! I was making an assumption" a smile played upon his face. "Yeah, okay, sure! Anyways, I think you just volunteered yourself to be the decoy room in case things get a little... you know…" I said. He knew what I meant exactly. Usually, the sleepover would end up being a make out session for the couples. He nodded his head "It's fine, I got a new movie that we could watch anyways" we were close to the school now. "Which one!" I asked excited. "The Hangover" he turned to me with a knowing look. "ITS ON" I said with enthusiasm. He laughed "Okay, it's plan, I'll see you later" With that he walked off. I waved my goodbye and walked to my first hour biology class.

"Hey Bella" Mike Newton said. Mike was the most annoying kid I had ever come in contact with in my life. "Hi Mike" I secretly groaned to myself. Before he could say anything else Mr. Banner started the class. "Today, honestly, I don't have anything for you guys so we're just going to watch a bill Nye" the whole class cheered, especially me, I loved these days. The day breezed through easily enough and before I knew it I was walking about to my truck.

Just as I was about to step into the warm cab I heard a voice. "You're coming with us Bella" Alice pulled the back of my backpack and dragged me to Edward's Volvo. "The rest of us will ride over in my car" she winked at me. I did a double take. She walked away. "ALICE" I whisper hissed. But it was too late; she was already driving to the front to pick up the others. I saw Edward walking towards the car, he was confused.

"Alice is driving the other and says to leave my car here" I said hopelessly. He laughed "Get in" he said. I had been in Edward's car so much that I was comfortable. His parents gave him a new one just a couple of months ago but I had no problem getting comfortable in that one either. I slid my legs up on the seat and hugged them to my chest. I fiddled with the controls while he pulled out of the parking spot. I turned the heat up and Clare de Lune quiet enough so we could talk but loud enough to hear it.

"So how was your day" Edward asked making conversation. "Fast, yours?" I looked out the window as the small shops zoomed past us, Edward liked to drive fast. "Pretty good, could have been better, how did we not get any classes with each other this trimester?"He looked towards me and smiled. "Ugh! I know! Now I have biology with Mike Newton, he is so gross, I miss bio with you" I said. It wasn't embarrassing saying that to Edward because he said stuff like that to me. Through the years, Edward and I never acknowledged the kiss, I think he was embarrassed about it and wanted to forget about it, which was understandable.

The Cullen household was more out in the open by the river and the mountains. We finally pulled up to his mansion of a house; it was almost already dark out thanks to the weather and the long drive. Edward came around and opened the door for me, he always did. "Thanks" I said and stepped out of the car, my jean got caught on the door though and I tripped. My face was headed for the ground and I was getting ready for the impact.

I felt Edward's arm slide around my waste and pull me up. I groaned. "Sorry" I said as he placed me on the ground and reclaimed my balance. Stuff like that was always happening to me and whenever it did Edward was always the one to have the quick reflexes and usually saved me from splattering on the ground. Edward burst out laughing.

I walked away murmuring to myself as he was uncontrollably laughing. The drive way was abnormally long so it wasn't long before he caught up. "You crack me up Bella" I rolled my eyes "Good to know I'm here for something" I said jokingly. He stopped so I, without thinking, instantly stopped too. "What?" I asked worried. His eyes were soft. "You're here for much more than that Bella" he slightly smiled. I was lost in his eyes and couldn't say anything. I didn't know what to do next, Alice intervened. I was actually happy that she came this time; I'm not sure how I would have ended that one.

"Bella come on! We've been waiting for you!" Alice said and before I knew it she had my hand was dragging me up the stairs to girl world.

I walked in to the smell of various perfumes and clothing strewn everywhere. Alice's room was pretty. It played along with the theme of gold and light pink Victorian style. Her windows were draped with see through gold curtains and next to them was a gigantic fluffy pink bed with gold pillows everywhere and a sparkly gold canopy. She also had a pure old Victorian three side mirrored make up table and a big gold couch. The walls were striped pink and gold. The door to her closet was wide open revealing the oversized room filled with every kind of clothing imaginable. "Jeesh, when did the storm hit here" I murmured to myself. Alice only giggled and brought me in.

"What are you doing Alice?" I asked suspiciously, well please as if I even had to ask! "We're giving you a make-over silly!" I couldn't turn down her enthusiasm; it was actually kind of funny so I laughed. What the heck! It was Friday after all, I could have some fun. Alice sat me down on the chair and her and Rose got to work. They were working for god knows how long when finally they uttered the words I had been waiting to hear. "DONE" they both said. They turned the chair towards the mirror. I was pretty. My hair was in loose curls and fell down to chest. I think they were going for the Smokey eyes look, and it worked, it was pulled off perfectly. "Thanks guys! But why did you do this for me?" I asked. Alice and Rose rolled their eyes. "As if it isn't obvious" Rose said. "What?" I was pretty sure I knew where they were getting at but didn't want to make any assumptions. "You're in love with Edward Bella" Alice said. Oh, so she did know.

I sighed; I wasn't going to lie to my best friends. "Yeah" I said meekly. They both squealed in delight and clapped their hands. "Don't tell him though guys!" I whisper hushed. "It's embarrassing! He would never like me" my eyes dropped to the floor. Rose shook her head "Bella! That's why we're doing this! We know you love him and he loves you, he just needs a little push that's all." She said. I smiled softly, they were there for me and that was the best feeling in the world.

Alice zoomed into her closet for a second and quickly came out again, holding something of some sort. "Here" she said throwing me the cloth "Wear this" I looked at the clothing. It was a crème colored pajama wear set. The shorts were satin and looked like they would barely cover my underwear and the top dipped so low that my belly button was barely covered. "Alice, I don't know, this outfit is great and all but…" she wouldn't let me continue. "Bella, trust me" she smiled. I sighed and smiled to her. "Okay, but I'm doing this because I trust you guys" I rolled my eyes. She laughed. I stopped before walking into the closet to change "Wait!" I said. "How am I going to wear this without it showing off my underwear" I said. "Don't" Rose winked. I knew she didn't mean wear the clothing, she meant don't wear something else.

My cheeks turned bright red as I walked in to the closet and took off what would normally be necessity and put on the ridiculous outfit. I stuffed my other clothing into my overnight bag. I came out and Rose and Alice's head snapped toward me. "BELLA You look so hot!" Rose said running up to me in awe. "I was right" Alice said simply and smiled with satisfaction. "Phase 1 complete" Rose added. I instantly looked to Rose. "Phase 1, what do you mean?" Bella and Alice exchanged looks. "What do you mean?" I repeated again. Alice hopped over to the door and closed it. "Operation Bella and Edward" Rose said as Alice came back. "GUYS" that's embarrassing. "Bella everyone knows you and Edward should be together, it's not just you and us" Rose reminded me. I nodded. "Thanks guys, but I'm not sure how well this will work out" Alice rolled her eyed "If I know my brother at all I know that everything will work out some way in the end" she smiled. I breathed "Okay, what's phase 2?" I was almost scared to ask.

"Get you alone" Alice winked. I laughed, that wouldn't be that hard. 'All we need to do is wait a couple of minutes until the guys get here, and then we're going to kick you out of the room so we can get busy.. If you know what I mean" Rose said. "It's a win for the both of us" I laughed again. "Okay" I smiled. "I'm in."

Jasper and Emmett came to the room in less than five minutes, jeez they were quick, and I'm guessing they were clued in on the plan too. Alice and Rose repeated the plan to me one more time before they shoved me out in the hallway with one last booming good luck from Emmett and a hush from Rose before the doors closed. I sighed before walking down the long hall to Edward's room. Carlisle and Esme, Edward, Emmett, and Alice's parents, we're gone for a couple of days on their own private island named Isle Esme. They were like second parents to me and I loved them as much as my own dad. I took a deep breath as i walked closer to the door.

**First chapter? like it? review? please? this is only my second fanfic so plz gimme some contructive critism:) there shall be more:)**

P.S. sry for the typos...


	2. Shot gone amiss

**Okay, so i didn't get really any reviews... but i did get 25 views!!!! i know, that's pathetic, but hey! i;m new at this. Maybe more reviews if i upload the second chapter? so i did:) I really hope you enjoy:)**

The door to Edward's room was closed so I knocked on it slightly; "Come in" his voice seemed a little far away. I walked into the white brick covered room that was facing that back of the house that overlooked the mountains and river. Edward's room was covered head to toe with books and cds. It was all mainly white consisting of a giant white bed a big black sofa and a huge flat screen TV. It was always spotless; he was kind of a clean freak.

"Edward?" I looked around the room. "Hold on I'm in my closet I'll be right out" he said. I shrugged. "So are they starting ear…." Edward walked out of the room only to stop mid way. He looked me up from head to toe. "Who, uh nice outfit" Edward said walking towards me. I shrugged "Alice got to me" I blushed. He laughed "I uh can see that, so do you want to watch the movie?" he asked moving towards his TV. "YES!"

I flopped down on his bed, thank goodness he was turned around, I forgot about the kind of top I was in; I quickly adjusted it before he turned around again. I got comfortable; I had been in his room too many times to be movie started and Edward went to go turn off the lights. He plopped down on the sofa and I sat up. "Edward, I don't have cooties… I promise" he laughed and joined me up on his bed. The sun was setting and the room was dark. There was an electric current and I couldn't help it, I had to cross my arms because if I didn't my hand probably would have been creeping towards his hand. I looked over to him and he looked over to me and smiled. I looked back to the TV screen. I had to do something; I didn't want to put Rose and Alice's plan to waste.I scooted a little closer to him, hoping it wouldn't be that big of a deal.

Well, he didn't move away, that had to be a good sign. I slowly brought my hand down on the mattress and started sliding it over by his and then every ounce of actual courage I had left I placed it on top of his. He looked over to me. "Bella" he said in a questing voice. "Shhhh Edward, I'm watching the movie" I partly smiled to myself. I took another breath and grabbed hold of his soft hand which I instantly felt a shock of electricity at. I started to move even closer to him and I snuggled into him. My heart was flying with questions. What was he going to do next! Was he going to push me away! I didn't know and that made me scared to death. Edward's arm wrapped around me and my heart leaped. YES! It made me want to get more comfortable so I scooted in closer now knowing he was okay with it.

"Edward… can I ask you a question?" My mouth moved without my brain even thinking about it. "Sure" his voice seemed controlled. "You don't mind me being in here right?" I asked, looking up to him. His eyes were soft "Not at all" I could feel myself getting closer him, I was already leaning most of my weight on him anyways. My top wasn't making it easier for me to lean over though, I kept getting the feeling that more was showing then planned.

Our faces were getting closer and closer when our lips barely touched. Just then there was a loud crash which made both of jump, we looked around, and it defiantly wasn't from the movie. I got off of Edward, hopes crushed as we both got off the bed and walked into the hallway. Of course, the crash was coming from Alice's room.

Edward and I walked awkwardly down the hallway, what seemed like very long hallway right now.I opened the door wishing I hadn't. I didn't see much, but it was way more than I really wanted to see. Emmett was pushing Rose up against a window and Alice was kneeling on Jasper who was on the bed, half indecent. I slammed the door shut and ran down the stairs. "Gross!" I laughed reaching the bottom and sitting. Edward followed after me barely able to talk he was laughing so hard. Tears were rolling down my face probably smearing my make-up but I was laughing too hard to care.

We finally settled down and sat up right on the stairs. I turned to Edward "Look Edward, about what happened back there…" He interrupted me "Bella, it's okay; we just got caught up in the moment. I understand, I mean I know you could never like me like that and I could never like you like that, we're too close for that" he smiled. My heart suddenly got heavy and it felt like if I didn't get away now I would burst into tears right in front of him, I could never like you like that. "I have to go to the bathroom" I said quickly, I said what I could because by then my throat was tied in millions of knots.

I ran up to the nearest bathroom and slammed the door shut. I cried, and this time it wasn't because I was happy or laughing. I suddenly felt uncomfortable in the clothing I was wearing I wanted to rip it off and put on some sweats and t-shirt where you couldn't even tell cleavage was existent.I looked in the mirror, my make-up was completely ruined so I grabbed a piece of toilet paper and wiped it off, I wanted to go get my other clothing but from what I could tell everyone was basically indecent. I opened the door just a crack, Edward was downstairs I could hear him, without a second thought I ran towards his room. Once in his room I bolted to his closet and pulled out the first sweatpants and tee shirt I could find and ran back to the bathroom.

I discarded the foreign clothes in the hamper outside the bathroom and walked back was in the living room at his piano. He was writing something on the paper and I walked down. He looked up."Hey, where did you go?" As if it wasn't obvious."I got cold, I borrowed some clothing if you don't mind" I went and sat down on one of the large couches next to the piano."No, that's fine" his mind was somewhere else as he scribbled on the paper sitting on the was a comfortable silence so I just sat there and watched him. It didn't matter that he said he would never like me like that, because the fact was I could still admire him and pretend everything was okay, so I were down there for a while when he eventually turned around to look at me."Are you bored" he asked, it didn't look like he really cared either way."No" I smiled "What are you writing though?" I got up and walked by the quickly grabbed all of the papers and hid them from me, I was taken had never hid his work from me."Sorry, I just, it's a new piece and it's embarrassing for anyone to see. It's still really rough." He made up excuses but I knew he just didn't want me to see it.I shook my head "Fine, whatever" I got up. "I think I'm going to go home, I'm not feeling too well" I said walking into the foyer. I stopped in my tracks, my car was at walked up behind me "Do you need a ride home?" he asking in a knowing voice. Darn it, this really shriveled up my pride. I sighed.

* * *

"Yes" I rolled my eyes as I put my shoes and jacket on. All my stuff was up in Alice's room but I would have to get it later, I think I could handle one more trip to the Cullens rather than walking into that room right now.

"You can just drive me to school, that's where my car is" I announced as we got into the expensive car. "Do you have your keys?" I dug into my pocket, praying. I felt the jagged edges of my ring or keys. YES! VICTORY!

"Yup" I said proudly as Edward starting the car. He and I had fights before, but something was a little weird about this kind of fight. Usually when we had fights we would end up making up in the next five minutes but it was still so awkward between us.

Edward drove in silence as we drove to Forks high school. The only thing that could be heard was the swooshing of the car as it went over puddles of water. We pulled in the lot where my car was. I mumbled thanks and slammed that door.

Edward didn't drive away until he saw I was safely in my car and moving. I drove home, crying all the way.

* * *

**Did you like it? constuctive crtisism IS NEEDED:)!!! plz review! no joke!:) thanks(:**


	3. depressed fight

**YOU BELONG WITH ME**

**Ok third installment of you belong with me.. and i think the second chapter i forgot to add the disclaimer: so ill do it twice**

**EVERYTHING BELONGS TO STEPHANIE MEYER AND IM SO JEALOUS BUT IT DOES:)**

**EVERYTHING BELONGS TO STEPHANIE MEYER AND IM SO JEALOUS BUT IT DOES:)**

**ok haha so enjoy!:) plz review(:**

* * *

BEEP BEEP BEEP

I should really get that fixed to a more pleasant sound. The rest of the weekend had come and gone, Alice had dropped off my stuff but besides that I didn't see any of them for the rest of the weekend. I'm pretty sure her and Rose knew that the plan hadn't gone as expected.

I did my morning routine and before I knew it was pulling into the parking lot of the godforsaken school. The two parking spots next to me weren't filled yet by their usual tenants.

I decided to skip waiting for them today; things were awkward between the whole group, well at least between me and them. I felt so out of it and I personally didn't want to have to face them, I was never one for awkward situations.

I shuffled to my first class without any trace of happiness. I sighed as I walked in and saw Mike Newton anxiously waiting, he was ready to pounce. I shuffled to my seat and plopped down waiting for him to come over.

"Hey Bella"

"Hi" I said with little enthusiasm.

"Bad day?" I looked to him giving him a look that said do you even have to ask?

Mike was a smart kid and backed off to his seat. I put my head on the desk thanking the stars the Edward and I didn't have any classes together anymore. My head stayed on the desk for the rest of the class period until I shuffled to my next class and reassumed my position.

The lunch bell rang and I quickly ran to the lunch line. Once I paid and had my lunch at hand I walked towards the areas of tables, I saw Edward, Emmet, Jasper, Rosalie, and Alice all at our normal table. I decided to sit at the vacant table far away from theirs. I took a bite of my pizza but it didn't exactly taste right. I put it down; I couldn't really eat any way.

"Bella, what's wrong" Alice and Rosalie slid into the seats of the table. "I don't know what you're talking about?" I mumbled. "Bella don't give that crap, spill" Rosalie said. "Edward and I got close, really close to kissing, and then he said that he would never like me that way." I looked down to my fruit; it seemed much more demeaning when it was said out loud. "Oh Bella, why didn't you tell us earlier" Alice slid close to me. I was about to cry and I didn't want to do that in the cafeteria with everyone watching me. I got out and went past our normal table where all the boys watched as I ran to the bathroom.

There I was free to cry, I felt like an idiot though. Alice and Rosalie ran in and enveloped me into a hug. "We're sorry Bella, this is our fault, and maybe we should have taken a different approach to it." "No Alice, he said plain out that he would never like me in that sort of way, there's nothing we could have done" My anger started to grow. Bella and Rosalie were at a loss for words and is started to feel bad. "Look guys, I'm sorry I snapped on you my mind is just running everywhere right now" I wiped the tears from my eyes. "I just want to stop being over dramatic about this, I'll find some way out of this don't worry"

It was the end of school and after three classes worth of though I decided I would tell Edward that we should put everything behind us and continue on like we were. And those were going to be exact words; I had thought it and I decided to take a mature approach about it.

The bell rang and I rushed outside to my beat up old truck where I knew everyone would be talking like we always did. As I got closer to my car I heard voices, a girl voice in particular, but it didn't exactly belong to Alice or Rosalie. It was more nasal and I couldn't depict who it could possibly.

I walked behind my truck to get a visual. I ducked low though so whoever was talking wouldn't see me. I poked my head just a little bit and gasped, a little too loud though so I ducked back down.

"Wow Edward you're so strong" Edward laughed, it was kind of weird though it didn't really sound like him. "Thanks, you're pretty" "I know, so I was thinking that you and I are pretty cute together" "Oh, really?" What was this crap! Who was this! "Yeah" The mystery girl said in a seductive voice. "Well in that case, would you like to be my girlfriend?" There was a laugh and then silence I peeked over the edge IT WAS TANYA! TAYNA WAS KISSING EDWARD!

**oo cliffhanger.... hahahahaa:) i REALLY hoped you like it:) cuz now we got some tension in there(: plz review:) it would make my day!**


	4. Makeup

**You belong with Me **

**Okay so sorry for not updating in a while, i have to admit i got a little writer's block as where i should take the story next. yeah, i know i should probably learn to do an outline but.... hahaha well i hope you enjoy it, there are links on my profile for you to get a better image. THANKS! :) ENJOY AND REVIEW! **

I got into my truck and slammed the door, I hope they heard that. At this point I didn't care if I made noise. I turned my truck on loudly which they turned their heads at. I glared at Edward and he glared back and so did Tanya. I hated Tanya.

She was the caption of the cheerleading team and she was a junior, she automatically thought that made her queen of the school, she also thought that gave her a right to be snobby and bossy. As I drove home millions of things were going through my mind.

I got home and made dinner, the usual. I went to bed. I had never spent more than a day without Edward and it was effecting me more than I thought it would have.

The week zoomed by, nothing changed at all; Except for the fact that I had to see Edward and Tanya suck on each other constantly. It wasn't just by the car anymore, it was everywhere. They would kiss in the hallways, in the lunchroom; basically anywhere they could get their hands on each other. It was torture. Rose and Alice sat by me at lunch, Emmet and Jasper stayed with Edward, we were now divided and I hated it.

I was driving home on Friday, my plans for the night were to dive into Wuthering heights, and it was something I hadn't read in a while. At a red light I quickly checked my phone for texts.

**ALICE: HEY GIRL. SLEEP OVER. DON'T MAKE ME DRAG YOU OVER.**

Alice's house, Edward, no. I sighed as my thumbs moved across the key pad.

**BELLA: IS EDWARD GONNA BE THERE?**

Alice instantly texted back, she was fast.

**ALICE: NOPE, THE BOYS ARE OUT SO IT'S JUST US GIRLS ;)**

That was all I needed to hear, I quickly got into the next lane and was on my way to the Cullens. I quickly walked into the oversized doors and ran up to Alice's room. I burst through the doors. "I need a girl's night out" I quickly said. Alice smiled. "Clubbing?" I shrugged. "I don't know… isn't that a little risky?" Rose and Alice shrugged. "Why not try something new" Alice said and smiled devishly.

Before I knew it Alice was pushing me into the closet and threw something silky at me. I took a moment to look at it fully. It was a purple dress, a _short_ purple dress. The top of it was a bow. The door opened again, I didn't see anything except for a strapless bra being thrown at me. "Thank you!" I yelled. I started stripping down.

Woh, this dress was way too short. It was like half of half of the thigh. I walked out, making Rose and Alice's head snap towards me. "Bella you're so hot!" Rose exclaimed. "You'll make any guy fall head over heels at that club tonight" Rose smiled. I rolled my eyes and blushed. "Let's hope." "Wouldn't that be awesome if you did pick up a guy and like it started something? Edward would be so jealous" Alice gushed. That idea didn't sound so bad. Rose went to change into her dress and Alice worked on my make-up. She did heavy eyeliner, purple eye shadow and loaded on the mascara. She curled my hair and then ruffled it up so it looked like a messy perfection.

Just then Rose came out. Our jaws dropped. She was so gorgeous. I'm pretty sure my self esteem dropped at least ten points. Alice giggled. "Here Bella take these" She threw a pair of pumps at me. "AHH!" I dropped to the ground as quickly as I could. The pumps hitting the wall, we all cracked up. I looked down quickly as I fixed my dress and picked up the pumps. I stepped into them, making my dress rise two more inches. Crap.

Alice changed quickly and looked ravishing. "Are we ready girls" We laughed and said yes as we all linked arms and walked out as we were walking down the stairs the door opened. I had an intake of breath. _EDWARD. _Edward, Jasper, and Emmet walked in the door. "Hey boys" Alice said. She ran to Jasper and jumped up to kiss him. Rose took her time as Emmet was basically drooling, she finally got over to him and they drifted in a corner. Jasper and Alice disappeared somewhere as I started to freak out. Edward looked at me awkwardly as I sat on the stairs. Edward sighed and walked up to me and I took a deep breath.

"You look beautiful" I murmured a "thanks" Edward always said stuff like that. He would always acknowledge when I looked beautiful and I would always acknowledge when he looked handsome.

"What's going on between us?" Edward said getting angry. I shrugged not speaking. "Bella" he put his hand on my arm. Electric shots ran up my spine and my stomach lurched. "Nothing Edward. I've just been in a mood. That's all" I forced a smile. He breathed a sigh of relief, although he wasn't totally sold on it. I took a breath; I better solve things now before they got worse. I knew I would regret it, but oh well. I leaned in and gave him a hug; he wrapped his arms around my waste. _I love you _I said in my head.

We let go of each other. That was one problem off my plate. "So… are you guys coming clubbing with us?" Edward laughed. "From the looks of it, probably, do you want to come with me to pick out some clothes?" I shrugged and nodded. We went up to his dark room. We both went into his huge closet. He was brother to Alice after all. "Okay what you should you wear" I laughed as I ran my hand along the endless sport coats and suits. "Now I'm not an expert here, but what about this?" I pulled out some black jeans. I looked at the tag "Calvin Klein" I rolled my eyes, Alice's doing. I went to the other side and pulled out a checkered shirt, you could barely see it was checkered though, it looked faintly patterned. He walked up to me, he must've just sprayed some cologne, and I could smell it. "This, defiantly" I held up the outfit. I walked out giving him time to change. I looked at his room; he always did have the best room. He and Alice were so lucky. I remember when I was little I was so jealous of Alice, she had the best princess room when she was little.

"Do you know what club we're going to?" Edward asked as he came out of the closet. I turned, HELLO. His shirt was off as he walked toward me. "Uh… I don't know. I would ask Alice" I giggled. He laughed "I guess so" He buttoned up his shirt allowing me to breath. "Does it look okay" I laughed "Of course" "Shall we?" I linked with his arm. "We shall"

**DID YOU LIKE IT?? hahahaha plz review :)**


End file.
